comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: Gods
Based off of the DC animated film Justice League: Gods & Monsters, the heroes and villains of Marvel Comics are greatly redesigned. Avengers Spider-Man (Gods & Legends).jpg|Dr. Michael Morbius is a up and coming scientist at Oscorp who was working on the potential of Spiders. Due to a lab mishap, he had spider DNA spliced with his own. This makes him Spider-Man. Songbird (1624).jpg|Barbara Morse is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that became a supervillain called Screaming Mimi after having mutant DNA spliced into her own. She recently became a hero called Songbird. Punisher (Earth-27457).png|The Punisher vigilante is Benjamin Parker, the uncle of Peter Parker, whose wife May was murdered by mugger. Deadpool x force.jpg|Deadpool, John Wraith is a mutant who was kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on alongside Anna Marie. After being made immortal and driven insane, the two managed to escape and he becomes Deadpool. Marvel Girl (5039).jpg|Jean Grey is a mutant who had her mental powers expanded beyond any limitations by Hydra, being called the Scarlet Witch due to her hair. Scott Lang - Ant Man.png|Peter Parker is an employee at Oscorp who has been in a state of depression after the death of his aunt. After his boss demands become too impossible, he is fired. But before he leaves, he finds out that they are stealing Pym Labs technology and steals it to become the Ant-Man. Iron Fist (1624).jpg|Shang-Chi is a martial artist from the hidden society of K'un-Lun, and after being exiled by the newest emperor, his father, he takes on the mantle of Iron Fist to defeat his father and save the world. Red Hulk (5039).jpg|Dr. Leonard Samson was working on a super soldier experiment that would create an alternative to the Captain America. There was an explosion and Leonard became a rage induced monster called the Hulk. 1215283-ultimate ironman.jpg|Max Eisenhardt is a hard working husband and father who was abducted by Hydra for his dormant mutant powers. Having the brain tissue of some of the superintelligent mutants grafted to his brain, he managed to create a suit of armor and escape as the Iron Man. Wasp3131.jpg|Mary Jane Watson is a reporter that worked on the Oscorp scandal when Peter Parker became a whistleblower. When being threatened by some of the more intimidating experiments, Ant-Man saved her and revealed that they went to school together. Stealing a WASP suit, she escapes and becomes his partner. Spider-Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Natasha Romanov is a former SHIELD agent that was removed from the team due to a medical condition. After signing up with what were later revealed to be Hydra scientists, she was experimented on with spiders that were injected with the DNA of Michael Morbius, the Spider-Man. After gaining similar powers, she escaped and became Spider-Woman. Monica Chang Negative Earth-13.jpg|Melinda May is a SHIELD agent that has taken up the legacy name of Black Widow. Tony-Stark.jpg|Anthony "Tony" Stark, the current director of SHIELD. Who are they? Hawkeye (Red) She-Hulk What about Maria Hill? Beast Does anyone know of any mutant that wishes to have their powers removed? S.H.I.E.L.D. Old steve rogers.jpg|Steven Rogers is the friend of Captain America that was a lab technician at project rebirth. He is currently the retired director of SHIELD. Phil Coulson (Earth-9).jpg|Phil Coulson, Sub Commander of SHIELD. Tony-Stark.jpg|Tony Stark, Director of SHIELD. Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (1624).jpg|Jessica Drew, an infiltration specialist. Daisy Johnson (Earth-1600).jpg|Daisy Johnson, Superhuman Relations Liaison Carol Danvers (Alternate Earth-2992).jpg|Carol Danvers, Alien Relations Liaison * Villains Wolverine Villains Daredevil Villains Captain America Villains Spider-Man Villains Thor Villains Ant-Man Villains Hulk Villains Iron Man Villains The Four Horsmen Thing (4296).jpg|Benjamin Grimm is an astronaut that was saved from a failed space flight by Apocalypse, and becomes the Horseman War. Famine rogue.png|Susan Storm is a scientist that was working on a space station when she was transformed by Apocalypse into Famine. Mordecai Blake(Maker2)4208.png|Reed Richards is a scientist that was working on a space station and was experimented on by Apocalypse into the Horseman Death. Sunspot (2999).jpg|Johnny Storm is an astronaut and the younger brother of Susan Storm. After being experimented on by Apocalypse, he became the horseman Pestilence. Category:Fan Fiction